real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Thing For Me to Do
is the third episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Jamila Everyone walks back into camp and Iris is pissed. Iris confronts Jeanette and Victor and asks who they each voted for. Jeanette says she voted for Victor which Elissa knew about and Elissa says Jeanette is telling the truth. Victor says he only voted for Iris to throw a vote so he didn't have to vote Brian. Iris starts yelling that if Jeanette chose to vote Iris she would've been in a tie and she calls Victor a disloyal idiot. In the morning, Elissa and Jeanette go off together and Elissa explains to Jeanette that she didn't vote for Victor because Victor was way better at challenges than Victor was and she wants their losing streak to end. Jeanette says that she understands and asks if she's screwed if they lose again. Elissa says she isn't sure but as of right now she thinks Iris is mad enough to want to vote out Victor. Jeanette and Victor are talking and Jeanette apologizes for trying to blindside him, saying it would've been a dumb move. Victor says it's fine and that the two of them are pretty screwed and Jeanette laughs, saying she's been in this position since the first day. Victor asks if she'd want to work with him and maybe take out Iris if possible and Jeanette says all she's wanted from the start is to see Iris go so she would be more than happy to do that. Damagh The tribe is doing work around camp except for Marcus, who is napping in the shelter. Stacey goes over and tells Marcus to wake up and help out. Marcus says he got no sleep last night because of the rain so he needs to nap. Stacey says that none of them slept but they're all dealing with it so he should too. Marcus tells her to leave him alone and Stacey storms off, annoyed. Stacey goes over to Patty and says she's sick of Marcus' attitude. Patty says she is too but he's useful for now since he's an easy goat. Stacey tells Patty to go over and wake up Patty and Patty says she'll handle it. Patty goes over to the shelter, picks up one of the fish Tanay caught, and puts it down Marcus' shirt. Marcus freaks out until the fish is out of his shirt and gets pissed at Patty and storms down to the beach. Stacey and Patty burst out laughing. Norman and Susie are talking and Susie says the girls are getting pissed at Marcus for his complaining and laziness. Norman says things could be looking up for the two of them and Susie says she hopes so because if they lose eventually she doesn't want one of the two of them to go. Norman says that he thinks they can get him out if they use their tools correctly. Qawiun Walter is on the beach with everybody but Aspen doing a work out session using coconuts, bamboo logs and other things to replace weights. Meanwhile, Aspen is at camp doing a ton of work with gathering bamboo, tending to the fire, and filling everyones canteens. Aspen look at the beach and sees everyone slacking off so he storms down there and tells Walter to help out. Walter says he will later and the two start bickering about Walter not helping. The other tribemates walk back to the shelter awkwardly as the two continue fighting. Ocean points out how Aspen just started a fight out of nowhere and Farrah notes how that's the second time he's started a big fight with Walter. Geoff says that one of the two of them needs to go fast for the tribe unity and Ocean says they're equal in terms of physical strength but socially Aspen is a bigger issue than Walter. Farrah says that hopefully their winning streak will continue but if they do lose she'd want to go for Asepen finally and everyone agrees. Challenge The challenge is played and Qawiun places first while Jamila places second. Damagh will attend tribal council. Damagh Everyone gets back to camp feeling defeated and disappointed that they lost to the beauty tribe. Marcus starts going on a rant about how Norman was dragging them behind in the physical portion of the challenge and Norman says Marcus was barely any better considering he messed up a lot and Marcus says he did just fine and Norman's just trying to find someone else to blame. Marcus storms off to the water well and Tanay follows him. Norman tells Patty and Stacey that on day 1 he overheard Marcus and Tanay form an alliance and that Marcus found an idol. Stacey asks how they can believe him and Norman walks over to Marcus' bag and pulls out the idol, showing the two of them. Stacey says that Marcus has to go and Norman agrees. Patty and Stacey are talking and Patty asks what they should do about Marcus and Norman and Stacey says she would rather vote out Marcus but she wants to make sure it's the right move. Patty says it would risk pissing off Tanay especially since he's aligned to Marcus and Stacey says they could test Tanay and see if he lies to them. The two go up to Tanay and ask about Marcus and Tanay says he gets weird vibes from him. Stacey asks if Tanay thinks Marcus has an idol and Tanay says he doubts it since he wouldn't play so dumb if he did. The girls look at each other then confirm with Tanay that the votes Norman. Norman and Susie are talking and Susie tells Norman he was such a bad ass with the idol thing. Norman laughs and says he's shy but will do what it takes to keep the two of them safe. Susie says she hopes it works because if not it would probably be the thing to cause him to go home. Norman says he's worried but trusts that the girls will do the right thing. Tribal Council Everyone grabs their torches and lights them in the fire before sitting down. Jeff asks Marcus about how the game has been so far and he says it has been awful for him with the weather, lack of sleep and how home sick he has felt lately. Jeff asks Patty if the tribe knows about Marcus feeling this way and she says it's the main topic at camp and Marcus shrugs. Jeff asks Susie what the vote will be based on and Susie says it's going to be Norman or Marcus going. Jeff asks Norman why him and Marcus are in trouble and Norman says he is because he's weak and Marcus is because Norman knows a lot of info on Marcus. Marcus asks what he means and Norman says he overheard Marcus and Tanay on day1 form an alliance and he heard Marcus tell Tanay he had an idol, and Tanay is surprised. Marcus says that Norman is lying and Stacey says Norman went in his bag and showed her and Patty his idol and Marcus gets pissed. Marcus rants about how thats an invasion of privacy and he's being ganged up on and Patty tells him he shouldn't have lied. Marcus is overwhelmed by everything and tells Jeff he's quitting the game. Jeff asks Marcus if he is sure and Marcus says that everything- the weather, lack of sleep, home sickness and now being ganged up on- are all too much for him to handle and he doesn't want to give them the satisfaction of voting him out. Marcus gets his torch snuffed and walks out with the idol in his bag and Tanay is pissed. Final Words "My decision to quit was I think the right one. I could not handle the weather out there, I could not handle the home sickness, and I think this was the best thing for me to do mentally and emotionally. I was going to give Tanay my idol, but that would've put a target on his back if I didn't do it slyly enough but I do hope he can wiggle his way to the end." - Marcus, 16th Place